paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Pups Guide to Minecraft Part 14 = Hello Brother!
A Pups Guide to Minecraft Part 14 = Hello Brother! ---- Characters. Marshall. Steve. The Great and Powerful One. A Pack of Bad Mobs. Odd / Witch Villager. Villager#37. Steve's Phone. ????. ---- Story. Steve had carried Marshall who was asleep still all the way to the End Portal in the Stronghold. Steve: Marshall! Marshall! Marshall! Marshall then wok up! Marshall: Yes Mother?! Steve: Mother. Marshall: Wow! Whats that?! Steve: It's the End Portal. Marshall: Wow! I must had walked here all by myself. Steve: Uh....yeah. Back at the the statue. The Odd Villager had put on a hat. He was a Witch Villager! He stood by the statue and started to say some random words. Witch Villager: Do, Was, Tea, Maybe! The white eyes of the statue turned Red! Witch Villager: Master! The one you spoke of is here! Then a rumbling noise came! The Witch Villager ran off! The ground in front of the statue disappeared and a figure who looked like Steve rised up out of the hole! He opened his eyes! They were white! Back at the Portal, Steve had placed the Eye of Ender in it's spot! It was working! Steve: On three. We jump in! Marshall: Right! Steve: One, Two, Three! But they were blown off by a gust of black smoke! It was The Great and Powerful One!! The Great and Powerful One: Hello Brother! Then a pack of evil mobs appeared! Steve: Run! They ran for miles! But they soon stopped at a one block thin bridge! Steve: Go Marshall! Marshall: Okay! Marshall ran across! Steve was half way across when the mobs came out of a tunnel! The Great and Powerful One appeared again! The Great and Powerful One: Where are you going brother?! Steve: I'm sorry. Steve's not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep! Steve broke the block he was standing on and fell into the darkness below! Steve: BEEP! The Great and Powerful One: Am I leaving a message? I never know what to say on these things. Villager#37: Do something evil! Do an evil laugh! The Great and Powerful One: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Call me. Villager#37: Is he alive? Steve's Phone: You have one new message! Steve: Darn it! The Great and Powerful One looked at an Enderman. The Great and Powerful One: Fetch him! Then take him back to the Portal! Enderman: ( Makes Enderman sound. ) The Enderman left. Marshall was confused. Marshall: Why are you doing this?! The Great and Powerful One: Don't you remmember Marshall?! Marshall had flashbacks of the voice inside his head talking. Marshall: You! The Great and Powerful One: Ah. So you finaly understand something! Mobs! Get him! The mobs ran to Marshall! Marshall: I should probably run! The Mobs ran after Marshall! Villager#37: I want to come too! Inside the tunnel Marshall ran into, a sound came! ????: OINK! ---- Will continue in Part 15. The End of this Episode. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:A Pups Guide to Minecraft Category:Fanon Series Category:Series Category:Chase787 Story Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Story in Parts